A Date with Jealousy
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Everything was, no IS perfect, he was finally here and she was sitting in front of him. But can hot-headed Rangiku keep her cool and control her jealousy when everything starts going wrong on their date? (GinRan) fluffy, semi OOC, AU fic.


**This is my first Bleach fic :D I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC :/ I just got major ginran feels after THAT episode, if you know what I mean and I thought it was time that I returned from my hiatus. (just for a little bit) **

**Anyway! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**_A Da__te wit__h_ Jealousy:**

"Boss, please can I go now?" Rangiku whined, twisting about in her seat eyeing her boss who sat behind the desk opposite of hers.

"No."

"Oh but please." She begged, looking under her eyelashes at her frosty boss who tapped away decisively on his laptop, ignoring her wide, caramel eyes that usually had most men melting into puddles of incoherence.

"Matsumoto, how ever you look at me, those eyes aren't going to charm your way out of work. And IF you have time to be batting your eyelashes my way, then you DEFINITELY have time to be finishing up that damn report."

"You're just too young to truly understand these eyes." She muttered under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT MATSUMOTO?" Her boss growled, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Nothing, nothing.." Rangiku replied hastily.

"Alright fine, Matsumoto. I'll let you off work early today." Toshiro Hitsugaya said suddenly without looking up.

"Really!?" Matsumoto leapt out of her seat, gripping the edge of the desk tightly, bust nearly spilling out of her v-necked sweater in her eagerness.

"No. Sit down and finish that report and THEN you can go."

Rangiku let out a defeated sigh.

"Boss, you're so mean to me." She grumbled as she double clicked on a word and excel file simultaneously. Didn't he know how painful it was to record every single statistic from every bloody Reuter's report?

"Shut it, Matsumoto." Came her boss's curt reply.

A few hours later, it was striking 7 and Rangiku had yet to finish up the analysis of the German oil exports for the day. She looked up to see Toshiro cracking his sore neck muscles and pressing the power button on his laptop. He shuffled a few papers on his desk and checked his inbox once more. She cast her eyes down at her glowing screen, but her mind was on anything but the rising oil prices. She was thinking about tonight. She was thinking about him as she often did. So much did she want to run her fingers through his soft, silver hair, to get lost within those piercing blue eyes that only opened for her. It had been too long after all. Would he even remember? She checked her phone again but still there were no messages. She let out a frustrated sigh and stuffed the smartphone back into her light purple suede Bershka bag.

"He'll call don't worry." Rangiku looked up, Toshiro stood by her desk gruffly. He had known about their peculiar relationship and indeed known his subordinate for longer than they had been together.

"Thanks, boss." She smiled up at him ruefully.

"Don't overdo it, Matsumoto." He said as he opened the office door and walked out.

"I won't! But boss, that's the exact opposite of what you were telling me this morning!" She called out. He lifted his hand in reply and Rangiku heard the elevator doors close.

She sighed loudly. The office building was probably empty because Toshiro both worked them so hard to the point that they were always the last to leave the building for the day. But this lead them to have a good reputation within the company and they were known for being reliable. She looked over at her screen and decided that she probably wouldn't be doing anything productive anyway and closed the lid down on her laptop as well, listening to the hum die down.

Rangiku twisted a lock of strawberry blonde hair around her finger, biting her lip. She debated whether to stay at the office or to go home. She was tired and bored of the same dull unexpressive white walls that had surrounded her for close to 10 hours now. _Dammit, Ichimaru Gin, you're going to be the death of me_, she thought ominously. But as the second hand creeped around the clock she began to get angry. She bore holes into her silent phone with her eyes, willing it to come to life. She tapped her foot impatiently against the linoleum. It was getting close to 8, all the decent restaurants were going to close soon and she was damn hungry.

By now Rangiku was fuming. She folded her arms and buried her face in them, not caring whether her makeup smudged. She hated the way Gin never told her when or where he was going till he had actually left, the way he would appear like some apparition. She kept telling him to stop that, but he would just smile that foxy grin of his and kiss her on the cheek every time. The fatigue of the day and the energy spent from anger settled behind her eyes and she found herself drifting off to sleep. _Just a few minutes… and then I'll go home for the day,_ she thought as she surrendered to the waves of sedation.

_I thought this year he would remember… remember our anniversary._

Rangiku leant into the warm touch in her slumber. She felt her whole body ease into the delicious friction against her skin. So so soothing. She hummed. And slowly her eyes opened, to realise the fact that she wasn't dreaming that a thumb was tracing patterns on her cheek. She bolted up straight, startling the man in the room who then chuckled.

She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, before flying out of her seat. She didn't know whether she was going to hit him or hug him in that split second as he welcomed her into his arms, crowding her to his chest. In the end, she had burrowed her face into his familiar, warm chest. Feelings overwhelming her as she inhaled his scent greedily.

"I'm sorry I was late." He stroked her blonde hair, massaging his fingers into her scalp gently.

"I thought you'd forgotten, bastard." She said, voice muffled.

"How could I forget? Ya think too low of me, Ran." She felt rather than saw him smile. And when she looked up, he was grinning his trademark grin and all previous anger melted away like frost in a furnace. It had been too long. She wouldn't waste their precious time picking a silly fight. She smiled back at him, feeling like a giddy school girl. Her beat rising rapidly in the realisation that he had really come back tonight, for her. She turned to gather her bag when she felt his slim fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Wait."

"What?" She asked, struggling to keep a smile threatening to break through at what she knew he was about to do.

"You know 'what'." Gin murmured as he pulled her back against him.

"Remind me then." And she lifted her face to his. He pressed his lips against hers gently.

"This is for one month. This is for two months…" His mouth trailed to her neck. And he kissed her. He kissed her for every month that he had been away.

That night Rangiku received 13 kisses on her mouth, her neck, forehead, eyelids, ear, hair, collarbone, and any exposed skin that Gin could reach.

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked as they emerged from the tube station, arriving at Notting Hill Gate. Across the busy intersection was an Eat and a Pret a Manger. She liked that Pret, it served the best roast vegetable panini she had ever eaten, not to mention it was walking distance from her house. They walked along the lined sidewalk, hands linked. She savoured the way his thumb ran over hers absentmindedly and smiled up at the clear night sky.

"You can choose." He replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Alright, I'll take you to this place I found last week…" And Rangiku continued to chatter, filling Gin on everything he had missed in the past year and a bit, talking about work, friends and things that had changed around London as she led the way.

"Here we are," She said breathlessly as they arrived at the place. It was called Ristorante and featured an indoor and outdoor dining experience. The lights were dim and the purple tones gave it a feeling of intimacy despite the semi-loud background noise coming from within.

"Is this ok?" She asked hesitantly, "We can go somewhere else if you like?"

"This is fine." He assured her and dropped her hand in order to walk in and ask a table for two. Gin turned around after the confirmation to smile at her and held out his hand. He guided her gallantly to her chair and pushed her in, settling in the seat opposite to her.

They both took a moment to gaze at each other with a hunger that had nothing to do with food, candle light flickering across their faces.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again, Ran." He started earnestly and just as she was about to tell him how much she had missed him, a girl appeared at their table.

"Gin? It IS you, right?" A girl with startling green hair said excitedly, eyes totally on him. Rangiku frowned pointedly at her but the girl took no notice.

"Come on, tell me you haven't forgotten me already!" She continued, hand motioning wildly to herself. Gin's confused expression melted away and he gave her a small grin.

"Neliel." He said measuredly.

"Oh, you DO remember! I'm so happy." The girl gushed and pushed in to sit next to him. At this point Rangiku's emotions went into overdrive. Every fibre of her being was on alert and she felt this unfathomable rage towards this pushy girl who seemed to be _very _familiar with Gin.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She continued, finally noticing Rangiku sitting opposite her. "Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all." Rangiku smiled through clenched teeth. Her fists tightened, nails digging into her palms. Who the hell was this girl, bursting in on their precious time together. Couldn't she get the goddamn hint that Rangiku was fucking pissed off? And why the hell wasn't Gin getting rid of her. She maintained her composure, though her right hand twitched to throw her glass of water over this green haired freak.

"Ran, this is Neliel, we used to go to college together." Gin turned to his irate girlfriend, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Don't put it like that, Maru-chan. We used to be roommates." Neliel explained to Rangiku, oblivious to the hard glint of anger in her eyes. At this statement, a thousand scenes passed through her head, none of them she wanted to dwell on for very long, for fear of losing control.

"Separate rooms, of course." Gin added pointedly.

"Gin was always a great help when I got wasted at frat parties. He used to wash my hair and clean up my puke and everything." The green haired girl said offhandedly.

"He's my number one star." With that, she placed a huge kiss on his cheek and stood up. "Well I've got to get going now! Fancy meeting you here in London though, Gin. Text me or something. Bye!" Neliel practically skipped out of the restaurant, two men in tow.

"So… you never told me about this… Neliel… girl." Rangiku said carefully as she started shredding a napkin. The happy mood of the night had long dissipated with the departure of that green haired girl. The waitress arrived with their drinks.

Gin took a long sip of his beer and peered at his girlfriend over the rim of the bottle.

"Ran, don't dwell on it. She was just a roommate in college." He reached for her right hand which moved to grasp the stem of her martini glass. She smiled weakly at him and downed half her cosmopolitan. His eyes narrowed a tad further and his grin didn't betray his confusion towards the movement. She had avoided his touch just then, hadn't she. He slowly moved his hand off the table and watched her carefully. Silence descended on the table despite the laughing banter that surrounded them.

"I'll just…let's just order ok?" Rangiku suddenly looked up and smiled and flagged down their waitress. He shrugged and said nothing, taking another draft of his beer.

The rest of the dinner was filled with casual small talk about business and current affairs but neither divulged anymore personal information, and Gin didn't try to hold her hand again. The meal itself was delicious, but Rangiku just choked down her food in an effort to conclude the evening as soon as possible. Gin stood up to pay and Rangiku said nothing as she rummaged around her purse determinedly, pretending to look for something.

"Shall we?" Gin arrived back at the table, placing a folded receipt into his front pocket. She looked up at him. He was dressed in a dark blue, thin striped suit with a very pale purple shirt that complimented his hair. His suit jacket was draped over his arm and his tie loosened around his neck. Rangiku shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and stood up. She quickly placed her hands in her pockets. Gin noticed but chose not to say anything as he followed her out of the restaurant.

Now that food wasn't a distraction the walk home was a silent one. They weren't touching anymore, they weren't even close. A certain chill descended onto Rangiku's being and she shivered. She still felt that hard stone of anger lodged within her throat from the events of tonight. They arrived at a townhouse adjacent from Holland Park station and she wordlessly pushed open the gate and turned the key in the lock to let herself in. She didn't care if he came in or not, but he slipped in behind her and locked the door.

The hallway was dark but neither made a move to turn on the lights.

"I missed you." Rangiku started. Her statement lingered in the stagnant silence. She could act like an immature high school girl and pretend that everything was ok, refusing to address her feelings, but she was better than that, no, they were better than that. She wasn't going to let her feelings fuck things up again, like they had in the past.

"I missed you," She continued again, "But tonight was not ok."

"I know and I'm sorry, Ran chan." Gin reached for her but she made no movement to accept his hand, so he just let it trail back to his side.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" He sighed in response to her question and scratched his head.

"Ran, I didn't tell you about her because she honestly means nothin' to me. She's not important to me. You are."

"But clearly she was important enough for you to be washing her." Rangiku pointed out.

"Look, I'm not goin' to leave a drunk girl to choke on her own vomit." Traces of exasperation were beginning to creep into his voice and though she couldn't see it, his grin had long vanished from his face. Enough was enough. He took two strides towards her and pulled her resisting form against him. The more she struggled, the harder he held her.

"Rangiku, listen to me. I love you. If she meant a damn you would have known about it. We were only roommates for about two months, I got tired of cleanin' up after her. You know I'm not the type of person who goes out clubbin' every night and besides she was cuttin' corners on rent. So that's that really." He finished and noticed she'd stopped struggling against him, but she _was_ trembling.

"So.. so you didn't…you know…" She mumbled, breath warming up his chest a little. He laughed this time and she looked up in shock.

"Of course not." Gin assured her, grip tightening around her waist. She gave a wavering smile, letting a tear drip down her face.

"Ran, why are you cryin'?" He whispered.

"I'm.. I'm not." She hid her face again. He grinned and opened his eyes fully, thumbing away the wetness on her exposed cheek. "I'm sorry for getting jealous." Rangiku said into his shirt. Gin chuckled.

"And I'm sorry that I let Neliel ruin our evening." He kissed the top of her head and steered her towards the stairwell. "But I promise she won't be ruinin' the rest of it."

"You know, Ran chan. It's still our anniversary."

"I almost forgot!" Rangiku exclaimed extracting herself from his arms. "You owe me double for ruining our anniversary!" She crossed her arms pointedly, but Gin knew that she was just joking around.

"Very well, how about I make it up to you then."

"Oh, I don't know about that." She mock-turned her nose up at the air. "You'll have to buy me that pretty necklace from Tiffany."

"I don' know about a necklace, but will this do?"

Rangiku opened her eyes and looked at Gin, only to find him on the floor on one knee, small box in one hand…

"Happy anniversary, Rangiku."

* * *

"Boss!" Rangiku came bounding into the office, brandishing her left hand at him. Toshiro looked up, an eyebrow raised. He struggled to keep an inward smile.

"Congratulations, Matsumoto, but just because you got engaged doesn't mean you get to skip paperwork today."

"Oh you're so harsh, boss." But she settled into her chair contentedly, feeling slightly sore from the antics last night, gazing dreamily out the window.

"And you're thinking dirty thoughts again."

"Shut up."

"I hope that rock doesn't slow down your typing speed." Toshiro smirked.

"Boss, I didn't know you were capable of smiling."

"Shut it and get to work, Matsumoto."

* * *

**So... this was the first fic I've written in forever, in fact about 2 years or so...possibly even more. This doesn't mean I'll be updating my other fics though... sorry... I need inspiration for those ones . I hope I wasn't too OOC! Review please? :3**


End file.
